Precognition
The power to perceive future events before they happen. Opposite to Retrocognition. Not to be confused with Event Experiencing. Also Called *Foresight *Future Vision *Fortunetelling *Premonition *Prophecy Capability Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. Universe Differences Some visions may be set in stone whether or not you see them, others may happen only if the players select a certain course of action. This depends mainly on whether or not users are viewing Destiny or Probability. Variations *'Accelerated Probability': To predict the outcome of events *'Astrological Divination' (also known as Stargazing): To identify the future by observing celestial entities. When the user watches the clear night sky their mind psychically calculates the starry array yielding ominous or hopeful prospects. *'Danger Intuition': To see into the immediate future, user has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. *'Death Sense': To detect who was going to die and when their death will occur, but may not be able to prevent it. *'Destiny Perception': To perceive destiny/fate. *'Divination': Gain insight of future events by the use of occult ritual. *'Empathic Precognition': To receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. *'Flash Precognition': To see things seconds or minutes before they happen. *'Flawless Precognition': To flawlessly see the future with no mistakes. *'Numerology': To predict the future and as well as influence it with the use of mathematics, user can read the future with numbers. *'Precognitive Artistry': To paint, draw, or sketch the future subconsciously. The user can trigger the power by entering some sort of trance paint what they are "seeing" on a blank canvas/paper. *'Precognitive Crafting': To craft the future subconsciously. *'Precognitive Dreaming': To perceive future in dreams, whether symbolic, direct or from the perspective of another being. *'Precognitive Speech': To predict the future by speech. *'Premonition' (also known as Presentiment): To gain information about future events that is perceived as emotion. *'Prescience': To have instinctive foreknowledge of future. *'Time-Space Synesthesia': To transform music into visions of the future *'Xeno-Accelerated Probability' Associations *Astral Premonition *Magic *Precognition Manipulation *Psychometry *Spiritual Powers Limitations *Precognitive Immunity makes the user unseen in any and/or various predictions. *May require being in a trance, asleep or unconscious to see the future. *Foretelling may be an involuntary action happening unexpectedly. *May only be able to see destiny, being unable to change events. *Visions may be more similar to dreams, difficult to remember, or decipher. *May be behave like a reverse memory, wherein the nearest futures or most important future events are the most vivid. *May be limited by how far into the future they can see. *Can cause great strain to the user's mind. *May be uncontrollable and unpredictable. *May only be able to see a certain aspect of the future. *Can't see what has already happened, unless the user has Retrocognition or Chrono Vision. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Film Known Objects *Millennium Necklace (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Crystal Glasses (Xiaolin Showdown) *Monado (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Sword of Sanctuary (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Future Diaries (The Future Diary) *Time TV (Doraemon) *Tachyon machine (Tomorrowland) Gallery Charle-Precogicion.gif|Carla (Fairy Tail) foresaw an unbelievable future. John Vattic.jpg|John Vattic (Second Sight) could prevent his beloved ones to die by interacting in -and seeing- the future. Tsbd2_ALICE_front.jpg|Alice Cullen (Twilight) is able to see the future based upon a person's decisions. Misfits Series 3 Simon Using Foresight.png|Simon (Misfits) using "Foresight"... Foresight.png|...to see the future events. PhoebePremonitionPrueDrowning.gif|Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) having a premonition. that-s-so-two-timin-o.gif|Raven Baxter (That's So Raven) having a vision of the future. Premonicion1.gif|Roxie (Eastwick) sees her own death. yhwach-all-powerful.png|Yhwach's (Bleach) "The Almighty" grants him tremendous precognition powers, allowing him to see all possible futures. DoppioPortraitKC2.png|Doppio/Diavolo's sub stand, Epitaph (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo) can correctly and flawlessy predict the next 10 seconds with no mistakes. Cassandra H.png|Cassandra (Valkyrie Crusade) is a great elf prophet. Oracle_H.png|Oracle (Valkyrie Crusade) Linda.png|Linda (Starshine Legacy) Alex Browning.gif|Alex Browning (Final Destination) Nick O'Bannon.gif|Nick O'Bannon (The Final Destination) Oracletwins.gif|Oracle Twins (American Dragon: Jake Long) being descendants of the Oracle of Delphi can see the future with Sara can only see the negative things while Kara only sees the positive things. Crystal Glasses 1.jpeg|Crystal Glasses (Xiaolin Showdown) Touma-kami.jpg|Due to being in many fights with magicians and espers, Kamijou Touma (Toaru Majutsu no Index) managed to develop his own variation of Precognition. Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Katakuri future sight.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) is a master of Kenbunshoku Haki allowing him to see the future. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Vision Faculty Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Ocular Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Mystic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries